


Tour Guide and Meetings

by Kimium



Series: Ultimates and Assassins [2]
Category: Assassination Classroom, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: But we still love him, Crossover, Karma being an ass and troll, M/M, Minor Spoilers, Post Assassination Classroom, Post SDR 2, Sort of sequel to What Happened to the Moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8049529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/pseuds/Kimium
Summary: Crossover with Assassination ClassroomHajime showed up early for a meeting and ended up getting roped into playing tour guide. Also, questions are answered.





	Tour Guide and Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> I actually had to re-watch some AC to get into the mood to write this. I really, really wanted to write this, but motivation came in waves. I'm just happy I'm done. 
> 
> The alternative title to this piece is "Hajime gets trolled by Akabane while Akabane tries to pick fights with the SDR 2 cast."
> 
> In a complete side note, I realize I keep abbreviating Dangan Ronpa as DGR and that's because... I'm watching DGM Hollow along with Dangan Ronpa 3 and currently and I've fallen into the habit of adding the "G" when I send messages to friends.
> 
> Story is not beta read so I hope it makes sense...
> 
> As always feel free to leave kudos or comments. Never needed, but they always make my day.

“You’re not Naegi-san…”

Hajime stood in the middle of the door way, staring into the meeting room. Or, to be a bit more accurate, the library on the second island. Originally they had set up their meeting room in the cafeteria by the hotel, but Owari kept getting distracted by the food. This in turn made Togami irritable and no one wanted to deal with that. So, a vote had been made and the library now doubled as a meeting place.

The three had been very considerate with the time between their trips, but even then, it was stretching supplies thin. Hajime had considered asking if they could possibly change that, but the guilt ate him up. Naegi, Kirigiri, and Togami had done so much for them already and asking to take time out of their already hectic schedules felt like asking too much.

Still, it never stopped the three of them from coming to visit, but this person was obviously a stranger, though he was dressed in a standard Future Foundation suit. Hajime disliked the suits; they were too sharp, just a straight black and white. This man however, countered that with short, vibrant red hair.

“No I’m not.” He calmly said, setting a book down on the table, “Is that who you want? I’ve never pretended to be another person before, but maybe I can make an exception for you…”

He cocked his head and leaned a bit forward. Despite the distance Hajime could see a gleam in his eyes. It sent a shiver down his spine and his face warm. Was he implying what Hajime thought he was implying?

“Wait what?” Hajime stammered out, “No that isn’t what I…” He shook his head, “Who are you?”

The other laughed, mouth pulling back into an attractive smile, “I’m only teasing you. No one lets me have fun anymore.” Was he pouting? “Anyways, I was beginning to think no one would show up here.” He ruffled his hair and sat down, “Well? Take a seat.”

Hajime scanned the room. There was no one else and the other wasn’t actively threatening him. He clearly was with Future Foundation. Besides, no one besides Future Foundation knew of the island, at least, Hajime hoped so.

A loud sigh echoed in the library, making Hajime jump. The red haired man rolled his eyes.

“It’s the same as last time; what’s with you people? Look, if I wanted to hurt you I would have done it already.”

Same as last time? Hajime held that thought; the other probably wouldn’t answer that. Squaring his shoulders Hajime did his best to look the other in the eyes.

“That isn’t a good way to get someone to trust you. Can you at least tell me your name?”

“I’m Akabane Karma.” He introduced himself, “And you’re Hinata Hajime. Now that we have introduced ourselves you can sit down.”

Hajime looked behind him, back to the island. There was no one else yet.

“They sent me ahead and told me to wait.” Akabane offered as an explanation.

Did he have any other choice but to believe Akabane? Hajime sighed and walked into the library, sitting down a couple seats away from the red head. Now that he was inside and the basic introduction was done, Hajime didn’t know what else to say. Akabane didn’t seem to care. He picked up the book he had left on the table and began to skim the pages. Hajime politely let him read and glanced around the library.

Unlike the simulation the real library had no destroyed Usami statues and no Monokuma statues. It almost made the entrance seem empty, but Hajime would take emptiness to a Monokuma any day. The library’s shelves had the books neatly lined up. The tables and chairs were clean with nothing out of place. Hajime watched some dust dance in the sunlight. Perhaps he could convince the others to take a day to dust the place. It would be better than what they usually did: idle around while they slowly pieced themselves back together. Hajime was sure he could convince everyone. He smiled. It could even be fun. Hajime couldn’t remember the last time all of them did something together.

“Ugh that’s it.”

Hajime nearly jumped out of his thoughts. Akabane harshly shut the book he was leafing through. With a sigh Akabane all but threw it onto the table before shooting Hajime a glare.

“You know this island.”

“Uh… yes?” Hajime blinked. What kind of question was that? He had spent more than enough time on the island (virtual or not).

“Congratulations.” Akabane deadpanned, “You’re going to be my tour guide. I’m not sitting here for who knows how long. Let’s go.” He stood up.

Hajime scrambled up, “What if everyone comes while we’re gone? Won’t they be mad?”

“Tough shit for them then. They should have given me a time frame.”

The other… was right in a way. Hajime bit his lip before giving up, shrugging. Showing Akabane around was better than sitting doing nothing. “Fine. Just don’t expect anything too fancy here.”

“That’s fine. I just want to walk.”

They exited the library, Hajime taking a moment to allow his eyes to adjust to the light. Glancing around Hajime started to walk towards the diner and beach. Akabane silently followed him. Occasionally Hajime glanced back, briefly wondering how people like Akabane and Kuzuryuu could stand to wear suits in tropical weather. The only reason Hajime put on pants was because it felt more professional than shorts to a meeting. Not that Kirigiri or Naegi cared, but Hajime didn’t want Togami silently scoffing at him. The heir never said anything, but Hajime knew when he was silently being judged and it was not worth the trouble.

“A diner on the second island and a restaurant on the first?” Akabane whistled, “That’s pretty fancy.”

“No it isn’t… not really.” Hajime replied, “It’s not as though we use the diner often.” Or went to the beach house often. It held too many memories.

“Shame.” Akabane took a long look before pointing, “And over there?”

“That leads to the other side of the beach.” Hajime replied, “There’s just a beach house and sand over there.”

“Let me guess, no one uses the beach house often either?”

Hajime thickly swallowed and tried his best to not remember seeing Koizumi lying there with her head bashed in. “No… we don’t.” He half muttered.

Akabane made no comment, just looked at him for a long moment before turning away, “Well if that’s all that’s there, no need to look. Anything else on this island?”

“Just the pharmacy. Do you want to see?”

“No way.” Akabane wrinkled his nose, “To the third island.”

Wasn’t Hajime supposed to be the tour guide? Shrugging Hajime lead Akabane back to the main island, heading over to the bridge that lead to the third island. Staring at the familiar path Hajime hoped Akabane would not want to go into the hospital. Hajime had seen enough of the building thanks to the medical staff from Future Foundation transporting the others there so they could monitor them. Unlike the virtual hospital, the actual hospital was fully equipped and had more rooms. It was part of Kirigiri’s reasoning when she first told them about transporting their comatose friends.

“Oh wow.” Akabane let out a crude laugh, “Titty Typhoon? Who named this bar?”

Hajime pushed his thoughts aside and looked up. “Maybe Togami.” He deadpanned.

Akabane let out a choked laugh that sounded more like a wheeze, “I take back previous thoughts about you Hinata. You do have a sense of humour.” Akabane let out another strangled laugh, “I’d pay to see Togami’s face right now.”

His mouth twitched. Despite Akabane’s blunt to the point of rude nature, he wasn’t too bad of a person. Hajime smiled a bit.

“So… uh do you work with Togami often?”

Akabane hummed and looked over, “No, I don’t. It’s a shame. I’d troll him all day, but everyone tries to stop me. Probably why they don’t let me work with him. That guy has disliked me since he met me.”

Met him huh? Hajime tried to imagine how they met, but nothing creative came to mind. It was probably a regular, boring meeting anyways. It suited Togami, professional, proper. Hajime could envision the two of them standing in an office hallway, or perhaps by the elevator.

“So what else is there here?” Akabane glanced around, “Besides a ridiculously named bar.”

“Um just a motel and a hospital.” Hajime replied.

Now that the moment was over Hajime felt a fidget seep into his body. He wanted to move on, go to the fourth island. He could stomach that a bit better, even if the cheery atmosphere made him gloomy rather than happy. Still, they didn’t spend as much time on the fourth island in the virtual reality… so long as Akabane didn’t suggest going to the Funhouse…

“Oh the hospital.” Akabane’s eyes brightened, “Let’s go there.”

Hajime felt his air leave his lungs, “Why? It’s just a hospital.” He tried to keep his voice level.

Something sharpened in Akabane’s eyes, “Why not? There is nothing to hide there. Just the medical staff and comatose patients.”

The way he said the last part… Hajime almost wanted to insist that they leave. His tone left something slimy in his belly. However, it was a bit too late. Akabane had already started walking. Scrambling Hajime followed. Maybe he just wanted to see where it was for reference? Somehow Hajime knew that was wrong. Akabane wanted something, Hajime had seen it in his eyes. What the red head wanted was unclear to Hajime. Pausing Hajime glanced back. He could just leave. Akabane really didn’t need him, right? At once the slimy feel oozed in his stomach. He couldn’t leave Akabane around or in the hospital. No. Wait. Hajime felt his stomach tighten. He shouldn’t leave Akabane around or in the hospital.

Appearance wise the hospital was similar to the virtual reality one: white and blocky. It just extended into more of a rectangle and was taller. Planting his feet, a good distance away Hajime prayed this was all that Akabane wanted to see, that he only wanted a location reference.

The red head started to walk towards the entrance. Hajime felt like his stomach was twisting and he immediately followed, grabbing Akabane’s arm. The other stiffened and took a deep breath in at Hajime’s touch. It took Hajime a moment to realize Akabane was supressing a reflex reaction. It was similar to Kuzuryuu. Except with Kuzuryuu it was the reflex to yell. For Akabane was a muscular one, like he was ready to throw Hajime to the ground and pin him down.

It left Hajime’s mouth dry but he stared at the red head. Suddenly Hajime was struck with how, despite all the strength the other possessed, Akabane looked young. How old was he? Hajime thickly swallowed. It made his heart sink. Akabane potentially was no older than Hajime. In fact, he could easily be younger.

“There’s no need to go inside.” Hajime firmly said, letting go of Akabane’s arm, “After all you said it yourself: there’s just medical staff and comatose patients.”

“I want to go inside.” Akabane offered, ignoring Hajime, “What? You going to try and stop me? If not, you’re free to leave. I’m not forcing you to come inside.”

Hajime grit his teeth. Was there even any other option? There was something in his brain screaming ‘don’t let Akabane in there alone’.

“That’s what I thought.” The red head gave a smile that was all teeth before walking inside the hospital.

Hajime trailed behind. Thankfully the interior was completely different from the virtual world. This reception area was bright and sterile. Life bustled in the area, the nurses and doctors all mingling and walking around. It made Hajime let out a deep breath.

The staff didn’t pause in their work and Hajime was grateful. The first month alone was riddled with stares and averted gazes whenever he came to visit. Thankfully that had worn off, at least, to his face. Hajime was sure they still talked about him and the rest of his friends behind closed doors. There wasn’t much he could do about that, though on a few occasions Hajime was tempted to ask Kirigiri to… talk with the staff.

“So the patients are all back here?” Akabane pointed down a hallway.

“Yeah.” Hajime softly replied, “They’re on this floor and the second. The third and fourth floors are for potential patients.”

“Do you visit someone often?” Akabane inquired.

For some reason the question felt pointed. Hajime frowned. What did Akabane expect him to say? “I try to visit every one frequently.”

The red head turned and gestured down the hallway, “Well? We’re here. Go visit someone.”

Hajime felt a shiver run down his spine. He stared at Akabane. There was nothing showing in his eyes. His expression was blank unlike Hajime’s mind, which was racing. What was Akabane gaining from this? His limbs locked, but Hajime didn’t avert his gaze. Despite the obvious hidden motive Hajime could imagine the look on Akabane’s face if he refused. It wasn’t one of anger. It was one laced with disappointment. Suddenly Hajime was a child who just had a question posed by his parents. One of those questions that if answered wrongly would say something about his character and perspective. This wasn’t just a request from Akabane; it was a test.

“Fine.” Follow me.”

He directed his attention to the hall. He knew who was in the rooms by heart. Simply picking a room at random was a possibility, but Hajime didn’t want to do that. Akabane had asked if he visited someone often, not if he visited his friends often. Clearly he felt Hajime had a specific person he always visited. It pained Hajime to admit Akabane wasn’t wrong.

They stopped outside of Komaeda’s room. It was the only answer Hajime could give that felt “correct”. No one else visited Komaeda as often as he did. Even if the others did… it was never alone or specifically chosen.

Stepping inside Hajime took in the familiar room: the window at the far end, the chair in the corner, the bed, and the sleeping boy in the bed. Komaeda’s hair still was fluffy and was all over the place. Hajime could still see the red tinging the ends as they curled around his relaxed face. He was dressed in a simple blue robe with long sleeves; long sleeves that hid his amputated left hand.

“Komaeda huh?” Akabane’s tone rose a bit, “Interesting.”

Hajime turned and stared. What did Akabane know about him, about the others? For the smallest of seconds Hajime wanted to ask if Akabane knew them before the Neo World Program. Did the red head attend Hope’s Peak? Did the other know them before they were Ultimate Despair? Did he know them while they were Ultimate Despair?

Was that even a question Hajime wanted properly answered?

“Just so we’re on the same page.” Akabane suddenly said, “I’m not happy being here.”

“Uh…” Hajime’s thoughts derailed as he processed what Akabane had said. What could Hajime say to that? “That’s… unfortunate?” He mildly offered. What else was there to say? It was Akabane who wanted to go inside in the first place.

“The only unfortunate thing here is everyone on this island.” Akabane replied, his voice growing darker and his gaze sharpening, “Naegi is too soft, just like another idiot I know. Too bad there wasn’t a vote; I would have voted all of you dead.”

Hajime thickly swallowed. Was this Akabane’s intention all along? Was this why he wanted to visit the hospital? Just to see who Hajime would visit? Just as a test? Just to finally reveal his true feelings towards them? Kirigiri had warned that there were hostile parties, that the choice to rehabilitate them was heavily frowned upon. Hajime thought he had prepared himself for the eventual clash, but the twinge in his chest hurt more than he expected. Deep down he knew forgiveness was a lot to ask for, especially since he didn’t know what Akabane had lost, but neither the less he wasn’t going to live shouldering other’s anger. He and the others were going to carve their own future.

“I’m not here to gain your approval.” Hajime firmly said, “Nor am I going to ask for your forgiveness. We’ve all done terrible things, but what matters is we’re moving forward.”

Akabane’s eyes widened for a fraction of a second before a cold look filled his face. Laughing hollowly and with a swift step, Akabane hurdled towards Hajime and him pinned against the wall harshly. Hajime felt some air get knocked from his lungs. Wiggling and flailing a bit Hajime tried to glance over at Komaeda, as if Akabane roughing him up would magically waken the white haired boy. Komaeda remained blissfully asleep.

“Big words, for someone doesn’t remember causing the end of the world.”

Hajime felt the last of his air leave his lungs. All he had to do was close his eyes. The memories were a bit muted, like watching water damaged film, but he knew who was doing all the terrible things. Izuru Kamakura, Hinata Hajime: in the end the two melted into each other even if Hajime wished they didn’t. Hajime couldn’t use the excuse “it wasn’t me” and he didn’t want to. It would be the easy way out.

“You’re wrong” Hajime wheezed out, “I do remember. It doesn’t matter what I was calling myself at the time. I cannot deny that while I am not Kamakura, Kamakura was once a part of me too.”

The pressure left him. Hajime leaned against the wall, gasping and wheezing. His neck ached and Hajime hoped it wouldn’t be bruised. By the time Hajime regained his breath, Akabane had stepped back, chuckling a bit.

“You’re exactly what they said you were like.” Akabane let out another laugh, this one hollow, “Congrats on proving me wrong.”

Wrong? Did that mean Akabane knew him before? Or did that mean he had pre-emptively formed opinions?

“Karma, are you here?”

Hajime looked to the entrance. A short boy with blue hair walked in, wearing the same suit all Future Foundation members wore. Upon walking in the other stared at Hajime for a long amount of time before sighing, giving Akabane a look.

“Do you always need to pick a fight?” He asked with a huff.

“I wasn’t picking a fight.” Akabane leaned back against the wall, “I was testing him, to see if they were telling the truth.”

“Naegi and Kirigiri don’t have a reason to lie.” The blue haired boy shot back.

Before Akabane could even respond a voice cut through the room.

“Who said I was lying?”

Kirigiri walked in, lilac hair pristine, suit neat, face blank. Hajime felt a knot in his chest loosen as the familiar face entered.

“I never said you were lying.” Akabane raised his hands, grinning, “I just prefer to make my own judgements on people’s characters.”

“Right.” Kirigiri dully replied. “I thought I told you to go to the library on the second island.”

Akabane rolled his eyes, “I did, but no one came and I got bored. So I bullied Hinata to show me around and we ended up here, visiting his comatose boyfriend.”

Hajime spluttered and spared a glance at Komaeda. Knowing Hajime’s luck, the other would magically be awake just to hear that comment. Komaeda’s eyes stayed shut and his breathing remained even. Where did Akabane even get the idea that Hajime liked Komaeda in that way…?

“Karma…” The blue haired boy sighed out.

“What? You know you love me.”

“Sometimes I wonder why.” The other retorted, but Hajime could see a smile forming on his lips before he turned to face Hajime, “Hello. I’m Shiota Nagisa.”

Compared to Akabane, the other was definitely nicer. “I’m Hinata Hajime. Pleased to meet you.”

“Pleased to meet you too.” Nagisa smiled. “Anyways, perhaps we should move this outside of Komaeda-san’s room?”

Hajime stared. Nagisa… was he like Akabane? Did he know them before… everything? Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Kirigiri stiffen a bit.

“Yes. We got a meeting to start. A meeting delayed because of you.” Kirigiri calmly said instantly composed.

“Next time give me a time frame.” Akabane retorted.

Shaking his head Hajime pushed his thoughts aside. He could question later. Nagisa was right, a hospital room was not the place to talk. Shuffling out he followed Kirigiri and walked back to the library.

Everyone was there: Kuzuryuu chatting to Souda as Sonia sat at least three chairs away from him. Owari was sitting beside Sonia, happily talking as her hands moved. There was no one else there. Hajime blinked and glanced around. Naegi and Togami weren’t in the library.

“Sorry, only I came.” Kirigiri said as she walked inside, “Everyone else is a bit too busy.”

That made sense, but Hajime still felt his heart sink a bit, “I see.”

Kirigiri’s mouth twitched, “In return I got Akabane and Nagisa here. I think they’ll be better at handling your questions.”

Questions? Hajime stared at Kirigiri as he followed inside.

“It’s been two and a half months since you woke up.” Kirigiri explained, “Those two remember more things than we do.”

Hajime thickly swallowed and tried to not look back and stare at the two. By this time the chatting had stopped and everyone was looking at Akabane and Nagisa with unveiled curiosity.

“I found them. Let’s start.” Kirigiri sat at the table.

“It’s about time Hinata!” Souda slouched in his chair.

“Ah sorry.” Hajime fumbled with his apology as he sat down beside Kuzuryuu.

“It is not good to be tardy Hinata-san!” Sonia gave a very regal look, “Punctuality is key to being reliable.”

Was this gang up on Hajime day? Hajime looked down at the table, blushing.

“Don’t be so hard on the poor guy.” Akabane chirped as he gracefully slunk into the chair at the foot of the table, “I bullied him into showing me around.”

“Yeah… about that.” Kuzuryuu stared, “Who are you?”

“I’m Akabane Karma. This is Shiota Nagisa.” The other replied.

“Yes.” Kirigiri took over, “I brought the two of them here for question purposes. I realize that Naegi, Togami, and I are not the best source of answers.”

The others looked at each other, eyes downcast and mouths set in a straight line. Hajime felt as lost as they were. It was fine to say the two would answer their questions… but without time to think, the questions flew away. Hajime could feel like he had inquiries, but nothing was coming to mind. At this rate they were going to blow their chance to get answers.

“Why don’t we cover some basics?” Nagisa softly asked, “After all this meeting is all about getting answers. Maybe as I talk something will come to your mind?”

“That sounds reasonable.” Sonia nodded, “Please.”

“So Karma and I work for Future Foundation.” Nagisa started, “We, along with our class were recruited by Future Foundation during the incident. Now, we are special Branch ‘E’. Basically we do scouting and intel for the Foundation.”

“Your class?” Souda tilted his head.

“Yes,” Nagisa nodded, “Specifically our third year Jr. High class.”

Wait Junior High?

“You’re a Junior High student?” Owari gaped, “But you’re as tall as Kuzuryuu…”

“Hey watch it!” The Yakuza snapped.

“I was.” Nagisa corrected, “Actually we barely started High School before the incident took place.”

Everyone looked down. Hajime felt his heart sink. Oh great. Another group of people whose future had derailed thanks to them.

“So wait, by scouting and intel you mean you go all over the place?” Owari’s eyes widened, “Isn’t that a bit… dangerous?”

“Yeah it’s pretty dangerous.” Akabane leaned back, “You bastards are lucky being tucked away here, all safe from the danger you caused.”

Kuzuryuu was the first to stand up, eyes narrowed, hands curled into fists, “You want to say that again punk?”

“I believe you heard me the first time.” Akabane looked Kuzuryuu in the eyes, “It’s just the truth. No need to get all bent and twisted.”

“I’ll bash your fucking face in!” Kuzuryuu lunged. Souda and Hajime scrambled at the same time, holding the Yakuza back.

“Oh tough words coming from someone without his swordswoman around.” Akabane taunted.

Hajime felt Kuzuryuu go still. The other suddenly felt cold to the touch. Hajime’s arms twitched and his brain told him to let go immediately. Hajime tightened his grip. Who knew what Kuzuryuu would do if they let him. Not that Hajime had seen (well remembered) Kuzuryuu in action, but he imagined that the Yakuza heir wasn’t completely helpless. The tension was almost flavourful.

“How dare you even think you can mention…” Kuzuryuu’s voice choked a bit.

Akabane’s eyes lit up and his mouth started to open. Hajime had the distinct feeling the redhead was on a personal crusade to “test” each and every one of them.

“Karma.” Nagisa’s voice suddenly rang loudly, “Enough. We are here to answer questions. We are here professionally.”

Hajime felt a shiver run down his spine. He also felt Kuzuryuu slump a bit in his grasp. Tentatively Hajime slowly let go of the Yakuza.

“Nagisa.” Akabane directed his gaze to the other. There was no amusement dancing in his eyes. “You know what they have done.”

Nagisa didn’t flinch, “If you really felt that strongly about them, you would have blown this mission off. Don’t try to use that excuse, it’s not going to work. We agreed to play question and answer again, so either do your job or leave.”

Why did it feel like Hajime was seeing something personal? He averted his gaze, a blush rising to his cheeks.

“Um excuse me.” Sonia politely raised her voice, “If that matter is solved, I have a question I wish to have answered.”

“Yes. Of course.” Nagisa turned his gaze to the blonde.

“Judging by the conversation you and Akabane-san just had, am I to assume you have met us before?”

The tension predictably thickened. Sonia was not beating around the bush. Hajime almost wished she had. Souda looked torn between supporting Sonia’s question and wishing she didn’t ask it. Owari just looked down, her teeth visible as she clamped her mouth shut. Kuzuryuu’s anger evaporated, leaving a wide eyed look.

Nagisa took a deep breath and looked them in the eyes. His eyes were blank, but unlike Akabane, who hid his emotions under a smooth gaze, Nagisa’s eyes reminded Hajime of a clear, still pond.

“Yes. We did.” Nagisa replied, “I’d be lying if I said our first meeting was pleasant.”

Hajime knew it. Of course the two knew them while they still ran around like Junko’s loyal pets. It made Hajime queasy. Sure, he had told Akabane that they were going to move forward, that people’s anger was not their burden to shoulder their anger. But that didn’t mean Hajime could just brush it off. They had to acknowledge it in order to move forward. Still, it was easier said than done. So far he only had relatively nameless people’s gazes on them. This time it was different. Nagisa and Akabane felt more real than all of the hospital staff.

“But that is in the past.” Nagisa suddenly added, “Many people we have encountered in our lives started out as antagonists, but later became protagonists. The reversal is also true. Sometimes people you think are the protagonists end up being the antagonists. The key is to recognize when that shift occurs and move forward.”

Akabane suddenly grinned, “If you are going to use Takaoka as an example, I’m going to tell…”

“… I swear if you are using that as a Segway to what you did at that hotel, it isn’t happening.” Nagisa immediately shot back.

“…it’s one of the highlights of our Jr. High days.” Akabane wistfully muttered.

The mood popped and Hajime felt like his heart could relax a bit. Sinking into his chair Hajime felt drained. They barely started and he already wanted the meeting done.

Everyone else seemed to be reaching that conclusion. Owari started to rub her stomach and Souda was stretching and fidgeting a bit, twirling a wrench in his hands. Kuzuryuu had turned completely away from the table.

“Are you done already?” Kirigiri smoothly asked, “No other questions?”

Souda twitched, “It’s not that… it’s just…” He fiddled a more with his wrench.

“I believe what Souda is trying to say is, we haven’t had time to form proper questions. This meeting is sort of wasted.” Hajime quickly said, hoping they wouldn’t think they wanted to completely pass the opportunity.

“Very well.” Kirigiri replied, “We’re here for another three days. If you come up with any questions either find Akabane, Nagisa, or myself. Now, just let me give you my report and we can end this.”

“More talking?” Souda sighed.

“I’ll be brief. Things are calming down. We’ve been in constant debate with the Vice Chairman and I think he’s slowly loosening up a bit.”

“A bit? He’s worse than Principal Asano…” Akabane rolled his eyes.

Principal who?

“Of course this might mean he’ll ask for you to meet him sometime in the future.” Kirigiri sighed, “But we’ll cross that bridge when it comes. In other news we are still getting frequent updates from the medical staff and we brought more food. If you want a more detailed medical report I made copies. Feel free to read them. Dismissed.”

~

Night had sprinkled in, dusting the sky with stars. It was the only similarity to the virtual island that Hajime could swallow. At least, the sky was still as breathtaking in the real world. Sitting by the pool, Hajime dipped his feet in, splashing a bit. The water was tepid, but felt good against his overheated feet. He wasn’t even sure what he was still doing up. He could still feel the emotional drainage from their meeting. Hajime wasn’t sure what time it was, but he could tell the hours were turning late.

“Star gazing?”

Nagisa sat down beside him, close enough to be comfortable, but far enough away that he wasn’t encroaching. The other had changed out of his suit and was sporting a baggy pair of grey pants and a pale green shirt.

“Uh sorry.” Nagisa rubbed his head, “I’m not interrupting?”

“Oh, uh, no.” Hajime fumbled a bit, “It’s okay.”

A beat passed between them before Nagisa spoke, “Sorry about Karma. He’s always trying to pick a fight, even if the words he says aren’t exactly what he feels. I think he’s always been like that, though he’s way better than he was at the beginning of Jr. High.”

Beginning of Jr. High… Hajime bit his lip, “For what it’s worth, I’m sorry. You actually had a chance at a normal life and then… all of this.”

“It’s all right.” Nagisa calmly replied. “Sometimes unforeseen events happen. This was a terrible unforeseen event, but that doesn’t mean we just gave up. Sure, our second blade is extremely different to what we could even have imagined, but all of us are living.”

Second blade? Hajime’s eyes widened and he pulled his feet out of the water, curling up. Nagisa didn’t mean that… literally right? And he seemed like the nicer of the two. Warily he eyed Nagisa’s pants. There were too many pockets. Could he have hidden something there?

Nagisa followed his gaze and blinked before waving his hands in front of his face, skin a bit pink, “Oh… no sorry I didn’t mean it like… Oh geez.” His voice fumbled a bit, “It’s a saying our Jr. High teacher always said. It means having a back up plan, an alternative should your main goal not work out.”

Oh. Of course he meant that figuratively. Hajime felt his face heat up a bit, “I’m so sorry. I don’t mean to be paranoid…”

“It’s understandable given the situation you were thrown into.” Nagisa finished politely, “I understand. It’s my bad for wording it like that.”

“Right…” Hajime awkwardly added.

Nagisa gave one more apologetic smile before looking up at the sky, “It sure it pretty over here. The air in the city is stifling. And this view.” Nagisa smiled, “I haven’t had the time to just sit and relax for a bit. I think the last time I saw such a nice sky was in Okinawa.”

“Okinawa?” Hajime prompted, “Did you go on vacation?”

“Yeah,” Nagisa nodded, “Third year Jr. High. We won the trip by getting majority of the top scores for finals.”

“So a class trip to an island huh?” Hajime’s mouth twitched.

“Oh god…” Nagisa planted his face into his hands, “Way to be considerate. I’m sorry.”

“No, no.” Hajime’s mouth twisted, “Please don’t walk on eggshells around me. I’m not going to get upset. So… Jr. High? You seem to have many fond memories of your last year.”

“Do I ever…” Nagisa thankfully accepted the conversation change, “Before everyone in my class had no where to go, no idea what we were going to do. Then Koro-Sensei came and changed our lives. He made it possible for us to gain our confidence and the skills we needed. I even got the high school that I had hoped for thanks to his hard work.”

High school… Hajime felt his mind catch on the term. It had been stated earlier that Nagisa and Akabane knew them before… but how far back? Should he even ask that? Hajime felt his heart speed up as anticipation built in his stomach like carbonation. Should he go for it? Or should he just pretend he never thought the question up?

“I can sense you have something to ask.” Nagisa decided for him.

Hajime nearly jumped up. “Was I that obvious?” he inquired.

“It’s okay if you don’t want to ask. I just could feel you had something to ask about.”

Right. Well no way was Hajime going to back out of this now. “How far back have you known us? Like… when did you meet us? While we were still high school students? Or…afterwards?”

Nagisa folded his legs and sat up straight, “No, I never knew you when you were a high school student. I never knew any of the others as high school students either. In fact,” Nagisa’s eyes darkened for a bit, “Technically this is the first time I’ve met you.”

It was obvious what Nagisa meant. Hajime felt a shiver run down his spine and he suddenly realized how late it really was. “Ah… I see… is that why Akabane was…”

“He wanted to see what you really are like… sorry.”

Oh great, well at least this first impression had bound to be better than the one while he was… Kamakura…

“And in case you’re also wondering,” Nagisa pulled him from his thoughts, “We never went to Hope’s Peak.”

“Great, so you didn’t even know a single thing about us… that must have been a hell of a first impression.”

Nagisa laughed lightly, “It wasn’t as if we weren’t debriefed first.”

Hajime winced and rubbed his head, “Still… terrible first impression. I guess it explains why Akabane was so hostile today.”

“Karma is just being an ass.” Nagisa firmly said, “Ignore him.”

“I’m an ass?” A voice cut in, “But you like my ass Nagisa.”

Akabane walked up, still dressed in his suit, though his tie was loosened, “There you are. I was wondering where you ran off to; you weren’t in the room.”

Again, it felt like an intimate moment that Hajime should not be witnessing. Standing up he brushed his pants off, “I’ll leave you two alone. Thanks for talking to me.”

“No problem.” Nagisa waved, “I had a good time.”

Hajime turned and was about to go, but Akabane stopped him, “Aw are you leaving because we are embarrassing you? But… we haven’t even done anything yet.” His eyes gleamed.

Oh god. One moment Karma was practically gloating someone into punching his face in and the next he was teasing. Hajime felt the blush return and he hated how easy he got flustered.

“Don’t worry too much.” Karma sat down beside Nagisa and pulled the other onto his lap, “When Komaeda wakes up I’m sure you two can have some fun yourselves.”

Hajime gaped and felt like his brain shut off. He barely heard Nagisa’s cry of disbelief. Turning around Hajime stormed off to his cottage. The blush did not leave his cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> I call Nagisa by his first name because I'm used to it.
> 
> I wish I had the time in this fic to explore the idea that Hinata is now like Fukawa with a split personality... alas at this point I wrote it as though they are a merged being, with Hinata retaining some of his memories from when he was Kamakura, but ultimately Hinata is still in the driver's seat.
> 
> Apologies again for not being able to keep my ship out of a single SDR 2 story...
> 
> Writing Kuzuryuu is FUN. I should do it more often...
> 
> This is set in alternate world where Naegi was able to talk to Future Foundation and debate things out. So essentially not following anything Future Arc related.


End file.
